RWBY: I'm Not Who You Thin I Am (Reboot)
by sonic123456a
Summary: "I'm Not Who You Think I Am" I'm a monster just like she is. Someone who is only decieving to get what I want...No. To get what she want's so I can please her. But I'm torn one side tells me to be a demon while the other tells me to be truthful.
_**RWBY: I'm Not Who You Think I Am**_

 _ **Chapter:** **Prologue**_

" _ **Our fate is determined by how far we are prepared to push ourselves to stay alive - the decisions we make to must do whatever it takes to endure and make it through alive**_ **.** _ **"**_

 **~Bear Grylls~**

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

The ancient power of dragons that rested inside me was always within my aura. My family has always carried the burden of being the only dragon faunas left. But we keep it a secret since our eyes that are similar to dragons can be mistaken for regular cat's.

I sighed my last month marked my end at one of the most famous academy's Sanctum. Sanctum was an academy that only took in the best of the best not only in body and skill, but intelligence. I was one of those people. At my final test we had to show off our improvement to our teachers and others. There would be a 1 on 1 tournament for the graduates to see who was the best of the best in their division. These divisions had 10 students who were picked from the graduates bracket. Each division had 5 matches, only the winner would go on to face against the division 1 leader for the championship.

It was that Pyrrha Nikos girl again…I remember it like it was yesterday.

I cleaned my ancient sword Bloody Magma it's almost mirroring reflective surface spitting back the perfect image of me. My swords were made out of the most finest small packs of dust crystals with special properties. Bloody Magma was composed of Fire dust crystals that was able to allow me to add aura in them in exchange for fire heated attacks. Fallen wing it's shaft was shaped like a wing It's blue patterns representing the flames of a phoenix. It was made out of pure Ice dust crystals that also had the same properties as Bloody magma only with ice. "Brother! Your fight is about to start hurry up." I see Lisa smile at me as she runs away. "Do your best!" I hear her voice echo as I get up off my sitting position.

I look at myself in my sword again red eyes dark as blood if looks could kill it would be mines. I sighed and calmed down watching as my left eyes turned back to it's ocean color. I can't use my semblance ...It's too dangerous. I sheathed Fallen wing and I carry Bloody magma on my shoulder.

Let's go!

I look at the screen panting heavily Pyrrha was in the green but it was a little lighter than mine. My shield gauge was still dark green of course it was down by about 35% but Pyrrha had a 55% decrease in her aura. I looked back to my opponent her green eyes showing determination as she held her shield firmly in front of her. Her Sword was by her side waiting for me to push.

 _She's waiting._

 _Isn't she._

 _I smile shouldn't have done that._

I start to walk and hide my sword behind me as I gather my aura and channel it into bloody magma I look at my shield gauge and find it decreasing by 15 percent. She won't survive this attack. I smirk at her and she tenses as I start running at her she immediately get's ready for me thinking I was going to attack head on, instead I distract her sending a vertical wave of fire towards her. The redhead eyes widen in horror as she takes action drastically she rolls away to the right.

I have her I stabbed the ground making Ice erupt from the floor it's path paving a snake line and it reached her just as she was getting up. She see's me still coming after her and she goes to move but falls to the ground and looks at her foot too late to see it frozen in ice. I jump in the air gathering another wave of aura in Bloody Magma. "This is it!" She looks around as I'm descending and realizes something she sends her shield spiraling towards me I don't dodge knowing it was going to miss.

But I realize it too late.

She made that attack miss on purpose. My eyes widen as I see her hand open and close. I spin right pulling fallen wing from my left sheath deflecting her shield with a quick diagonal slash. Then I realize my back is uncovered. aura protecting from most of the damage but not from me feeling the impact. I grit my teeth knowing that I can't move my body since I'm spiraling in the air making me dizzy. All I see are glimpses as that redhead girl comes running to me and as I think I'm about to reach impact I get judo kicked in the stomach it pushes me back causing me to tumble to the floor.

I lay there my mind feels hazy the crowd of students and teachers cheering for her. I look at the hologram screen one last time my shield gauge was in the yellow while her was in the light green still. I can't lose everything I've worked up until now just to become a runner up.

 _A runner up?!_

 _ **She may be a prodigy but she isn't invincible!**_

"It's not over!" I scream fire blazing around me as I stand up. I put a hand over my eye hiding it from the crowd. I pick up bloody magma as dark purple electricity starts cursing around the blade. I start running and in a flash I'm in front of her. she tries to dodge, but I grab her face smashing her into the ground creating a little crater I pick her up by the arm punching once, then kneeing her in the stomach making her cough. I let her go and I raise my sword.

"Don't ever test me!" I horizontally slash through her sending a course of electricity through her. She screams and drops to the ground. I look at the screen once more to see the girls aura in the red zone causing me to finally sigh. The blazes die down and my aura drops into the red zone slowly before my consciousness starts to fade I hear the crowd gasp as I faint.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

I hear birds…

I'm awake.

I struggle to open my eyes blurriness filling my eyesight.

I blink a couple of times struggling to adjust to my sight Eventually I'm able to see clearly. I groan as I sit up my muscles hurting showing its displeasure to me trying to move so early. I sit up any way shaking of the feeling.

"Hmm a sword befitting its owner...interesting." I immediately turn to where the voice was coming from. To my right was a young women maybe my age 19 maybe older. She looked at me with a smirk immediately her amber colored eyes stood out to me. I stared at her for a good couple a seconds until her light chuckling shook me out of my stupor. I blushed. "What I couldn't help but stare at you...you look beautiful." She chuckled again my eyes darted to what was in her hands. Bloody Magma...I scratched the back of my head. "But more seriously why are you here?" I ask my voice getting deep out of nowhere.

"Nothing…" She replies gliding her finger against my sword. "Just want to give you a little proposition." She sheathes back my sword and places it against the wall.

She looks at me with a smirk. "A proposition you cannot refuse." I gulp at the tone of her voice as she walks up to me. "And why is that?" I ask as she climbs on top of me. She grabs a hold of my face and leans in. My eye's widen as she leans closer and closer but doesn't kiss me but leans over to the top of my head. Her breath hitting my ear made it twitch and I blushed she leans into me my face in her chest.

She whispered. "Because you don't want people to know that you're the last dragon faunas right?" She doesn't stop there and starts to rub the top of my head. I fight the urge to purr under her touch. "A mix breed...interesting." I growl and grab her hand pushing her off me a little just enough so I can be face to face with her.

"Enough just tell me what you want." I say my patience a little wavering. First she knows that I'm a faunas and now she's blackmailing my family for what. "Hmm I want…" She points to my chest.

"You." The young women finishes. "I want you to help me and in return your secret will never get out." I nod and she smiles her amber colored eyes glowing for a quick second. The door to the hospital room opened and I tensed when I saw who it was.

"May I ask Who are you?" My mother asked as the black haired women. She chuckled resting the side of her head on my chest. "Oh your son was just telling me about you Ms. Kōri." She pointed to herself. "My name is Cinder...Cinder Fall." My mother smiled.

"Well it's nice to see a girl of your beauty take an interest in my son." Cinder chuckled. "You're flattering me..but at this time I believe I should be going." She got off of me but not before placing a kiss on my cheek. My blush grew as I cupped that cheek.

"Bye! Bye! Ms. Cindy!" I then looked towards the ground surprised as I saw my niece waving at Cinder. She chuckled and waved back a small goodbye opening the door and leaving. My sister walked in just as Cinder left a confused face on her features as she watch the close then turned to me.

Lisa points to the behind her with her thumb. "Mind telling me who was that?" She asks sitting down in the nearby chair.

My mother watched me with closed eyes. "Mind telling me who was that?" I sighed. "No one mom." I looked away scratching the back of my head.

"Hmm and that girl was sitting on you for what reason?" I opened my mouth and found my mother's eyes open dark aura erupting from her. "M-Mom I don't have to explain that to you…" My mother's ocean blue eyes twitched for a second.

"Son as much as I love you-" Lisa had my back interrupting mom with a question of her own

"Mom she was probably his girlfriend I mean just why wouldn't you tell us?" I groan in aggravation. "Can we not just talk about this?" My mom sighs and my niece just looks at all of us confused.

I see this. "Besides that hey their little booger…" I outstretch my arms to my niece who smiles and jumps into my embrace before sitting in my lap. "So how was your day?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh I had a lot of fun my teacher said I was the smartest in my class but this boy keeps bullying me." She crosses her arms and pouts.

I tap my chin thinking. "He probably likes you." The reaction i get is so funny that I laugh my mother even chuckles. "How would he like her if he's being bad to her?" My sister questions.

"Yeah he pulled my hair!" My niece explained a little mad at how me and my mother were laughing at the situation. "Look you may not know Kami but your father used to bully me when we were younger." Kami gasped.

"Really mom?" My sister whispered her attention now turned to my mother. "Well it wasn't a good experience...because every time we had fighting class he would always pick me and beat me up."

"One time I activated my semblance and left him frozen in a pillar of Ice." My eyes twitched. "Wait what!" I was surprised. "Your semblance can do that?" I asked out of curiosity my mother smiled and nodded.

"After that I went and apologized to him, I asked him why he was being so mean to me?" my mother chuckled and opened her mouth to finish.

But someone interrupted. "And I said I liked your mother but I couldn't believe I had a crush on an enemy faunas of our clan so I bullied her to hide the truth from myself." My father hugged my mother and kissed her on the lips.

I gave them a happy smile while my sister was showing signs of throwing up.

My sister got over it though. "Wow father you should've just been truthful…" My sister snickered and my father messed up her hair in response. "Hey you would've done the same thing if you fell in love with a guy you liked but didn't want to like."

"He thought he wasn't good enough for me." My mother stated as my father rubbed the back of his head with small blush on his cheeks. He coughed. " Anyway you alright son." He scratched his goatee as he said this.

"I'm alright nothing a day of rest can't fix." I say waving it off. "But brother you know you exerted your body too much did you see how you aura went from light green to zero in seconds!" I chuckled nervously.

"Um oh yeah? I guess that wasn't good was it." I said chuckling nervously. "Uncle mommy said people can get hurt really bad when they run out of aura." Kami looked up at me with a sadden look. "You're not hurt really bad are you?" I quickly dismiss her worry so she wouldn't cry.

"No-No I'm fine I'm fine! just got exhausted and passed out okay." I smile and rub her hair she giggles as she holds her cat ears from getting tickled. "Okay." My mother sighs.

"Your semblance is really unstable so be careful when using it okay?" I nodded taking my mothers caution to heart.

"Well we should get going come on son let's go home I would like some rest after work. Especially finishing that lengthy paperwork I had on my desk today. " My father yawned walking out so did my mother. Lisa took Kami and left.

I breathed something's wrong I saw my scroll beep showing I received a message. I grabbed it and opened it to see it was from an unknown messenger.

 _Remember our deal…_

 _Cinder~_

I closed it.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

I walk out fixing my swords to my sides.

"What are you doing here duck hair?" My mom's calm but menacing voice sounded as I walked out to see her staring daggers back at a another women with blonde hair and glasses her cape was witch like. There duel of staring was almost electrifying.

"That doesn't really matter does it? right mouse?"

All of a sudden my mother puts her sword to the ladies neck. "Don't test me Glynda." I looked towards my father motioning to my mother and the women named Glynda. He shook his head at me telling me not to interfere. Glynda sighed her eye twitching as she held her own weapon towards my mother.

"You should not test me either Kōri." Glynda stated her eyes straining into a mean glare. The feeling that I got from both of them made me want to run very far away.

"Glynda...be polite." I see a grey haired man. He looked old he held a mug of coffee but what stuck out was the logo.

"Beacon?" I recognized it and the grey haired man saw this. "Yes I'm Ozpin the headmaster of beacon Academy. An academy that strives for it's students to be the best hunters they can be." Ozpin explained as he walked to my mother's sword and lowered it with his finger.

"As you may know Kōri I've come for your son Jah Flame I believe?" He questions as he turns to me.

I nod. He seems to stare into my eyes it almost creeps me out. "Interesting is that a regular ocurance when your eyes change their color from red to blue." I covered my eye with my hand.

I laughed. "Did my eye do that my bad." I smiled and uncovered my eye. "That's amazing you can change the color of your eyes." The blonde women Glynda analyzes me, her eyes almost curious as she types something down.

I shake my head. "No not really..it has do with my state of mind. Sometimes it just happens without me noticing. The red is fire and the blue is Ice." I explained to them and Ozpin nodded.

"Fire and Ice I've heard an old Tale about those two. Brother and sister fighting over territory." He shook his head. "So my real reason for coming here is to ask you. Do you want to enroll in my academy?" I pondered for a moment.

"I don't know...Atlas seems to have peaked my interest, but Ozpin the headmaster of beacon coming himself to ask me…" I paused. "I'll be honored to be a student of your prestigious academy but I would like to think it over first." I put out my hand and Ozpin put out his hand to shake mine. He turned to my father and nodded.

"Hello Ozpin I see you're doing well." Ozpin smiled before taking a sip of his coffee. "Kōri I presume you've been training your son well." My mother smiled and patted my head. "You've already seen what he's capable of he can only get better from here." I smirk.

"I see. Well I'll leave you then…" He turned to me. "Remember you're always welcome to my academy." He turned and walked away, Glynda following in suit.

…I was hit hard in the back by my father who was laughing. "Boy get ready for a prep training of your life!" He walked down the hall picking up my little niece on the way. My mother sighed and patted my shoulder before walking away with my father. My sister brushed past me.

"Lucky..." She mumbled walking past me.

I clenched my fist. "Yes." I cheered quietly.

 _ **~End~**_

 **Yep the reboot to my story. You can go check out the original "RWBY: I'm not Who You think I Am" Also you check out my profile for other stories if you like Hyper dimension Neptunia and Fire Emblem feel free to stop by on my profile.**

 **Remember to review. If it's criticism I'll accept it, Questions I will answer them in the story.**


End file.
